Pathetic Beasts, Pathetic Stories, and Pathetic Relationships- Total Drama Begins Aftermath
Episode Information Shovel Night: (Amy) Whats up, bitches? 4:33 HotDoggie: youre funny lols 4:33 Ryantprewitt: Lol Lol 4:34 Shovel Night: (Amy) Welcome to the aftermath. Im your host amy (Amy) Welcome the two biggest fucking idiots ever, Scott and Courtney who we interviewed last episode ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 4:38 Shovel Night: (guysbescottcourtney) 4:38 Superdawnfan: XD pika ryan talking to you XD 4:39 HotDoggie: (scott) Hey! Don't call me an idiot; I'm like...the smartest back home! 4:40 Ryantprewitt: (Courtney) YAH! BITCH ASS! (Courtney) I'M A CIT 4:41 Shovel Night: (Amy) Ok now. There were three more eliminations. Please welcome the purple pervert himself, Ryan 4:42 Ryantprewitt: (Bryce) *pushes ryan onto the stage since ryan is on a wheeler.* (ryancat) Hi Guys. :) 4:43 HotDoggie: (Scott) Gee, what happened to you? 4:43 Shovel Night: (Amy) Please inform the audience as to why youre a cripple 4:44 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) Alright. After I got eliminated, Demon Ryan attacked me. (ryancat) He broke my leg, he broke my arm, and he had lots of blood come out of me. It was just- Ugh. It was painful. 4:45 Shovel Night: (Amy) I give zero shits. Lets get into the interview. Ready? 4:45 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) Yah. 4:45 Shovel Night: (Amy) Ok. First question is from me. Why are you such a pervert? 4:46 HotDoggie: (Scott) *chuckles* 4:48 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) I have no idea why. I think it happened the fight between me and the chairman before I even stepped foot onto the island. I think he zapped a harmful ray at me and the ray's side effects was turning me into a pervert. I know you would give zero shits but I don't care. I'm just telling you the info that I know. (ryancat) and we both didn't know about it. -.- (chairman) About the ray's side effects BITCH! (ryancat) Yes. Now shut up. 4:49 Shovel Night: (Amy) Excuses excuses. (Amy) I think youre just a man-whore. (Amy) Why do you think you were eliminated? 4:52 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) It was probably because of them hearing that I was in a relationship with dawn and that I would take her to the final 2. It was also probably because of a few idiotic piece of shits thinking that I was an evil beast and I was actually Fucking not. (chairman) YES YOU ARE DUMBASS (ryancat) *laser eyes Chairman* (chairman) Ow. 4:53 Shovel Night: (amy) Well I think you are given what you just did (Amy) Zapping an innocent man in the audience who was just voicing his opinion' 4:57 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) Me given the evil beast name for zapping the chairman? No No No No No. The Chairman is EVIL. (chairman) He's right. I try to take over his hometown and maybe the entire world! BUT WHAT DOES RYAN DO, HE ALWAYS TRIES TO SAVE THE GODDAMN WORLD AND TRY AND STOP ME FROM MY EVIL PLANS! AND WHAT HAPPENS, HE ALWAYS FUCKING WINS! (chairman) THAT'S WHY RYAN IS AN EVIL BEAST TO ME! (ryancat) Can you just get outta here. Heh Heh Heh. Your making me blush, robot. 5:00 Superdawnfan: (sugar) *in audience* to be fair you look like an evil beast 5:00 Shovel Night: (Amy) Dont tell my audience to leave 5:02 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) I'm not talking to the entire audience. I'm just talking to the robot. -.- (chairman) YAS. BECAUSE I TOOK OVER HIS F**KING TOWN WHILE HE WAS GONE! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5:03 Shovel Night: (Amy) GAURDS!!! TAKE AWAY THE BEAST!!! 5:03 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) WAIT WHAT! O_O (chairman) *bursts out laughing* (Bryce) Uh oh. this can't be good. 5:04 Superdawnfan: (tyler) does that mean I'm next? 5:04 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) CHAIRMAN YOU B***H! ONCE I FULLY RECOVER, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS! *Guards try and grab (ryancat) * (ryancat) Hey! Get your hands off me! Bryce! Drive me outta here! 5:05 Shovel Night: (Amy) Stupid jock you're next! 5:05 Ryantprewitt: (Bryce) Okay! *drives ryan backstage* 5:05 Superdawnfan: (tyler) YAY SHE FINALLY ADMITTED I'M A JOCK *sits down* (tyler) so what's my first question there's so much I have to say to the world 5:06 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *Backstage* Ugh Man. That was awful. :( 5:06 Shovel Night: (Amy) Why were you eliminated? 5:07 Superdawnfan: (tyler) probably being too good a player and them being threatened I mean sure I revealed my alliance to the entire island so we needed someone in my alliance gone and they were scared if I went far with em I'd beat em so they decided to take me out while they still can 5:08 Shovel Night: (Amy) ......*starts laughing* 5:08 Superdawnfan: (tyler) what's so funny? 5:09 Shovel Night: (Amy) Youre not a good player at fucking all!!! What drugs are you taking?! 5:09 Superdawnfan: (tyler) I can't say that on tv my mother will hear it (tyler) oops did I say that out loud 5:10 Shovel Night: (Amy) OOooooOOOOO!!!! Sounds like you need to tell the world a secret dontcha? 5:11 Superdawnfan: (tyler) I ONCE STOLE MY DAD'S CAR UNTIL I REALIZED IT WASN'T MY DAD THEN LEARNED I SHOULDN'T USE IT THERE WAS A CHILD IN THE BACK AND I BLAME MYSELF FOR HIS LOSS 5:12 Shovel Night: (Amy) I meant about your drug problem but jesus... 5:12 Superdawnfan: (tyler) oh oops 5:13 Shovel Night: (Amy) I think you need the police to pick you up. 5:13 Superdawnfan: (tyler) they already have once well more than once goes into detail on every mistake he's made in his life* and that's why my grandma disowned me 5:14 Shovel Night: (Amy) Wow.... (Amy) Well you're a fucking loser. GAURDS!!! 5:15 Ryantprewitt: (Bryce) I'm sorry about it man. :( 5:15 Superdawnfan: (tyler) BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK 3 QUESTIONS NO *exits* 5:15 Shovel Night: (Amy) Yeah I'm sick of you, though. Dawn can you be perry ??? 5:15 Superdawnfan: oh sure (perry) hey everybody (perry) so lamey can we start? 5:17 Shovel Night: (Amy) Shut the fuck up, Trump's emo nephew. 5:17 Superdawnfan: (perry) Oh I get it orange skin and suicidal funny 5:18 Shovel Night: (Amy) ok now tell me why do you think you got eliminated? 5:19 Superdawnfan: (perry) I know why leonard Dakota and Sammy ganged up on me since we wouldn't go against each other and it was gonna become a 4 person team and they liked Lindsay more (perry) or they wanted to torture her with me gone knowing dakota whatever 5:20 Shovel Night: (Amy) *laughs* 5:21 Superdawnfan: (perry) yes I laughed a lot when you were booted to but the diff is you were a one ep wonder who was booted because people didn't like you (perry) let's go on lamey 5:21 Shovel Night: (Amy) Shut up you dont even host a show. (Amy) Next question. 5:21 Superdawnfan: (perry) well I do but not this type... (perry) what? 5:22 Shovel Night: (Amy) What do you mean? 5:22 Superdawnfan: (perry) as in? (perry) my purpose in life is to bring misery to others who don't feel my pain but deserve it 5:22 Shovel Night: (Amy) What do you mean you host your own show? 5:23 Superdawnfan: (perry) it's a show that helps people get away with murder 5:23 Shovel Night: (Amy) I dont give a fuck what your purpose is (Amy) Oh (Amy) Ill join some time (Amy) Next question. 5:26 Ryantprewitt: (chairman) *backstage* You deserved it for ruining my plans all the time. I basically ruined your earth life! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! 5:27 Shovel Night: (Amy) So you said on the first episode, you're married. (Amy) What do you think lindsay will think about that? 5:27 Superdawnfan: (perry) yes I have but if she doesn't like I can divorce her I love Lindsay but if she doesn't care more fun for me (perry) she's probably not gonna be too excited to find out 5:29 Shovel Night: (Amy) Im gonna tell her when she's eliminated 5:29 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *backstage* That's it. I was gonna relax in peace and wait to recover but since you are an annoying dumbass, I HAD ENOUGH. *heals himself instantly and attacks the Chairman* 5:29 Superdawnfan: (perry) she deserves to know the truth and I can't say I deserve her (perry) she might just be too good for me *looks at her bandana* 5:30 Shovel Night: (amy) Your absolutely right. And final question, (Amy) Why is your skin ornage? 5:31 Superdawnfan: (perry) because it's not any other color 5:32 Shovel Night: (Amy) I mean do you have like a skin disorder? Or just naturally a freak? 5:33 Superdawnfan: (perry) that depends are you a hellspawn or just a natural evil bitch? 5:33 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *Backstage* *destroys the chairman* (chairman) *backstage* EVERYONE HATES YOU B***H! (ryancat) *starts crying* 5:33 Shovel Night: (Amy) Okay, get the fuck off my stage. 5:33 Superdawnfan: (perry) awaiting an answer witch? (perry) bye bye 5:34 Ryantprewitt: (Bryce) Ryan. :( 5:34 Shovel Night: (Amy) Dick head... 5:34 Ryantprewitt: (ryancat) *turns goth again and has suicidal thoughts with tears in his eyes* 5:34 Shovel Night: (Amy) I'll call the police on him later for all the shit he's done. 5:34 Ryantprewitt: (Bryce) *gasp* I READ YOUR MIND. DON'T DO IT. O_O Please. Things couldn't get any use. (ryancat) I won't. I'm still heartbroken though. ;-; *worse 5:35 Shovel Night: (Amy) Anyways that'll wrap up our show for now. Tune in next time or I wont get paid. And also, RYAN QUIET THE FUCK DOWN!!!!!! Shovel Night: (Amy) See you later you fucking idiots with nothing better to do than watch total drama all day (Stop) END (stop)